Most toy cars of a radio-controllable type have hitherto been constructed with steering and speed control. Some such cars have an ability to run with only their rear, power-driven, wheels on the ground (i.e., to do a "wheelie") in order to improve their attraction.
These conventional toy cars, however, cannot satisfy the desires of children only with steering operation, speed and wheelie running.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a toy car with a parachute of a new type which is attractive to children.